


make the fireflies dance

by sameboots



Series: The 'Kiss Me' Series [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/M, First Kiss, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jaime lannister: human disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sameboots/pseuds/sameboots
Summary: A short Summer Camp AU. Brienne Tarth shows up at Camp Winterfell with her chin held a little higher. Jaime Lannister can't help but notice. He really, really notices.--Jaime sounded so awkward and unsure she couldn’t resist looking at him again. He didn’t seem like he was trying to mess with her, or that he was digging for information he could use against her later. He just looked sincere and a little worried. That was somehow more unnerving.“What are you playing at, Lannister?”“I’m not playing at anything,Tarth.”





	make the fireflies dance

**Author's Note:**

> I was muddling through a couple of ideas that I wished I had put into my Soulmates/Reincarnation/Multi-Verse AU _i get to be the other half of you_ when it hit me, no, I want to do a series of alternate universe first kisses/meet-cutes. I'm trying to get some of the smaller ideas out of my head that I don't want to flesh into a full-blown multi-chapter story.
> 
> So, this will be a series of shorter fics that are literally just first kisses in as many different universes as I want. Currently, I have 7 planned out. I'm going to use them as a breather between chapters of _something good and right and real_. I find it helps me to have a break between chapters of a WIP to let the fic air out a bit and give me time to review where it's going.
> 
> This one hasn't had a second set of eyes on it, so please forgive any grammar funniness.
> 
> Also, this is tooth-rotting fluff.

For some reason, stupidity maybe, Brienne really thought this summer might be different. She had her braces off, she’d joined the volleyball team at her school and made some actual friends, and sure, people were still jerks, but being a great athlete earned her some measure of respect. She actually gained some confidence since last summer. 

But, of course, nothing had changed at Camp Winterfell. Ronnet, Hyle, and the other guys were just as mean as ever. Horse-face, big beast, Brienne the Beauty, freak, giant, all of the old nicknames came back with a vengeance. Brienne put on a brave face as best as she could, but it still stung some part of her she’d buried over the last year. 

The one difference, weirdly, was Jaime Lannister. The prettiest boy she’d ever seen. Blonde hair, golden skin, green eyes, a wicked smile, a sharp tongue, and star of his school’s baseball team. He was devastating. Brienne couldn’t look directly at him without blushing, a fact he made sure to mock her over for four summers. But this year -- it was weird. He looked away if she caught his eye, wouldn’t speak to her in longer than four word sentences, and seemed to avoid her for the most part. 

It was weird. His taunts were never quite as cruel as the other boys, not after he made her cry their first summer when he joined in and told her she was ugly right to her face. Of course, it might have been that she punched him for the insult. She’d had four inches and rage on her side. After the counselors had rushed over and separated them, they told Brienne if anything else happened she would be banned from camp. She’d looked up and caught Jaime’s eye only to find a begrudging respect there. 

He wasn’t really nice, but he didn’t call her ugly anymore, so that was at least better than the others. 

\--

Brienne sat on the dock, running a finger over the worn wood, daring a splinter to snap off in her fingertip. She let the tears roll down her cheeks. Everyone else was at the campfire, roasting marshmallows and playing games. She knew no one would miss her. She may be the tallest by a few inches, but since no one was interested in being her friend, she could slip away unnoticed during group activities. After the conversation she’d overheard between Ronnet Connington and Hyle Hunt, about her virginity and how someone would have to be paid to touch her, she just wanted to be left alone.

When she heard footsteps thudding on the dock behind her, she picked her knees up, curled her arms around them and buried her red, tear-streaked face in her knees. 

“Go away,” she said, her voice muffled by her legs. 

Whoever it was ignored her, plopping down right beside her from the sound of it. She turned her head enough to peek with one eye. Gods. Of course it was Jaime Lannister. He smelled like smoke and pine. 

“You okay?” His voice was soft and calm.

She just wanted him to leave. She wanted to be alone.

“I’m fine.” She hoped he couldn’t hear how shaky her voice was, how wet it sounded. 

“I was worried when you weren’t at the campfire.” 

She picked her head up and squinted her already swollen eyes at him. 

“Sure, Jaime.” She rolled her eyes. “Can you please -- Look, I know you think it’s funny to mess with me, but I really don’t need that right now.” 

“I didn’t come out here to mess with you.” His eyebrows furrowed, his face weirdly tense. “I came out here to make sure you were okay.”

“Well, I’m not,” she said sharply, snapping her head away to look out over the dark lake. 

“Do you -- do you want to talk about it?” 

Jaime sounded so awkward and unsure she couldn’t resist looking at him again. He didn’t seem like he was trying to mess with her, or that he was digging for information he could use against her later. He just looked sincere and a little worried. That was somehow more unnerving. 

“What are you playing at, Lannister?” 

“I’m not playing at anything, Tarth.”

As weird as it was, he sounded offended and maybe a little hurt. 

“You have never once been nice to me.” Jaime opened his mouth as if to respond, but Brienne pushed onward. “You haven’t even picked on me this year. You’ve either ignored me or acted weird. Like I wasn’t even worth mocking anymore.”

Jaime’s jaw tightened, his eyes glinting in the same way that usually meant she was about to be on the receiving end of his cutting wit. Brienne braced herself for the coming onslaught. 

“I didn’t know what to say to you anymore.” He said it so quietly, Brienne had trouble hearing him clearly. “You showed up this summer all --” he gestured up and down her body. 

Whatever it was he was about to say, it couldn’t be anything good. She was even taller than last year, half the time she still felt like she didn’t have a grip on where to put elbows and knees. She was gangly like a giraffe and the braces hadn’t made her teeth any smaller, even if they were straighter. And she still couldn’t figure out make-up beyond mascara and lip balm. Tears flooded Brienne’s eyes again. 

Jaime’s widened at her expression. 

“Shit, no.” He looked like he was about to reach out and touch her. She flinched. “No, Brienne, it’s just -- I’m bad at this, okay?” 

“No, you’ve always been pretty good at making fun of me,” she said, wishing her voice didn’t sound like it was caught in her throat. 

“I’m trying to tell you --” Jaime growled in frustration and then he leaned forward and -- and kissed her. 

Brienne couldn’t do anything but shove him. Hard. So hard he fell into the lake. When he spluttered to the surface again, soaked through, hair falling in his eyes, and so offended, she couldn’t help but laugh at him. Her ugly laugh, the big one that made her snort and turn red and was so loud Jaime had once told her they could hear it in the next town over. 

She was laughing so hard, she missed it when his eyes narrowed. He wrapped his hands around her wrists and pulled her into the lake with him. The move plunged them both under the water again, a huge flood of lake water filling her sinuses. She pushed to the surface, wiping the water from her eyes to find Jaime treading water inches from her, a grin so wide his teeth gleamed in the moonlight. 

“Dick move, Jaime,” she said, but she still laughed. 

“You deserved it.” He drifted toward her again. 

Brienne’s heart skipped, her stomach fluttering, when he was so close that their noses almost touched. 

His voice was low and husky as he said, “I was trying to tell you that you showed up this summer and something was different about you.”

“I got my braces off,” she murmured back to him. 

“Not that.” He let his fingers trail along her arm. “It’s not anything about how you look -- you still look like you. You showed up like you didn’t care if people noticed you. You weren’t hiding anymore. You hit me like a ton of bricks, Tarth.” Brienne didn’t know what to say to that. All she could do was blush and shiver. “I didn’t know what to say to you. I’d been such an asshole to you that you wouldn’t have believed me if I told you -- you know.”

“If you’d told me what?” she whispered. 

“That all I could think about was doing this.”

He leaned in and kissed her again. This time she didn’t shove him away, just let him softly move his lips against hers and let him pull her as close as he could without tangling their legs and sinking them.

When he pulled back, she braced herself, waiting for the rejection, waiting for him to laugh at her, waiting for the other foot to fall. 

“You gonna kiss me back?” he asked, smiling the entire time.

“Shut up,” she mumbled.

This time she leaned in and kissed him. It was her first kiss and she was probably super awkward, but Jaime didn’t seem to mind. He just kept kissing her until they both got too tired from treading water. 

She swam over to the deck and boosted herself up. She reached out a hand to help him up. He raised an eyebrow at her but let her help him out all the same. 

The minute he was on the deck, he wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her into him. She had at least three inches on him, maybe more, but he just grinned up at her, went on his tiptoes and kissed her like he couldn’t stand not to. Brienne was more than fine with that.  



End file.
